User blog:Cfp3157/The Invisible Man vs. Mr. Hyde
The night is full of terrors; gobins, witches, ghouls and monsters. But most terrifying is the monster of man; with our unparalled intelligence and ambition, our innate drive pushes into dangerous and monsterous pursuits. Scientists driven mad by power and knowledge are the msot fearsome of these monsters; like the Invisible Man, the egomaniacal student who's discovery of invisbility detoriated himself into a man bent on antagonizing the world, and Mr. Hyde, ''the alter ego of the virtous Dr. Jekyll who has personified the brutal and selfish natures of man into his savage life! When these two monsterous men dual across the Victorian streets, only one classic literary monster can be... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! The Invisible Man A gifted but narcissistic university student, Jack Griffin 'was on the brink of discovering the secret of invisibility. In order to obtain sole credit for his experiments, Griffin moves from his university to a flat, where he successfully creates the formula to grant an object invisibility. However, forced to hide from his landlord, Griffin decides to burn down the apartment to hide his tracks and disappear to seclusion again. Taking shelter at an inn, Griffin begins to rob the town's population to fund his attempts to reverse the process. This, combined with their general distrust of Griffin's appearance to hide his invisibility, leads to them learning his condition and forcing him away. Insane from the realization of the permanence of his condition, Griffin plots with a tramp named Thoams Marvel and his old colleague Dr. Kemp to begin a reign of terror and hatred against humanity. Both betray him in the end; Marvel takes money borrowed from Griffin for himself, while Kemp betrays Griffin to the police. Surrounded by villagers while attempting to kill Kemp, Griffin is killed as the mob beats him to death. In his death, he reverts back to his visible form. Weapons, Abilities, & Powers *'Weapon of Choice: Dagger - Modern incarnations of the Invisible Man display his sadistic love of murder by giving him a dagger. *'Method of Murder: Strangulation - '''Due to his invisibility, Griffin can easily sneak up on his victims and kill them by throttling and strangling them to death. *'Power: Invisibility - Natraully, given his name; Griffin is completely invisible to the naked eye, although he often wears clothes in order to interact with other in his day-to-day. Mr. Hyde A well-respected scientist and psychologist, '''Dr. Jekyll held the belief that it was possible to split man's base, animalistic instincts and isolate them away from his virtuous nature. Deciding to test his theory on himself, Jekyll created a serum that he believed would suppress his evil nature. Hoewver, this backfires as his evil tendencies instead manifest themselves into an alternate personality; Mr. Edward Hyde. After initially being appalled by the transformation, Jekyll begins to revel in it- as Hyde, he would be able to commit the sins and vices a man of his staure wouldn't be allowed to. As his transformations into Hyde become more frequent, so do Hyde's acts in ecsalation. From prostitution and gambling to burglary and even murder, Hyde's actions culminate in him murdering Sir Danver Carver. Left guilty at his actions as Hyde, Jekyll attempts to stop the transformations. However, Hyde begins to become the stronger personality. As Hyde's notoriety grew, so did his control over Jekyll. He soon begins to transform into Hyde involuntarily, and concluding that the serum's faulty ingreidents were what triggered the transformation. Realizing he could no longer control Hyde, Jekyll wrote his final confession before succumbing to the final transformation. His friend and butler discover Hyde's body, where it is implied he committed suicide. Weapons, Abilities, & Powers *'Weapon of Choice: Walking Cane - '''A common status symbol for many in Victorian England, Hyde infamously used his cane to beat his victims to death. *'Method of Murder: Assault - Given his unnaturally strong strength and uncontrollable nature, Hyde prefers to brazenly attack and assault his foes head-on, overpowering them with ease. *'''Power: Superhuman Strength and Agility - '''Often depicted as being much stronger and agiler than most humans, Hyde has the strength and agility to outfight and outmanuever several police officers at once. X-Factors '''X-Factor - The Invisible Man / Mr. Hyde Physicality- 70 / 85 The Invisible Man is an academic- he prefers to utilize his intelligence and stealthy abilities to engage his victims, not raw strength. In addition, he's never shown any true feats of great strength, with exception to his ability to strangle. Mr. Hyde, on the other hand, is far stronger than the average man, as well as swifter. He regularly uses parkour to evade capture, as well as common, everyday tools as blunt weapons of death. Intelligence- 75 / 60 Griffin, despite his insantiy, is still incredibly smart. Never losing his ability to try and develop the serum that would return him back to normal, nor his ability to plan or develop strategy, have led him to be a notorious foe for fully taking advantage of his abilities. Mr. Hyde, however, lacks that same discipline; he prefers to tackle problems head-on, without thought to the consequences or faults of his actions. He lustfully commits atrocities without care, which makes him reckless and overconfident. Brutality- 85 / 90 ''' Both of these men are absolute monsters and genuine serial killers- Griffin, however, killed for a purpose. His ideas of global conquest and vengeance against humanity are at least motives. Plus, he has shown a willingness to cooperate with others, acknowleding the importance of allies. Hyde is completely remorseless- he will rape, kill, and assault whomever he wishes. He has little thought or concern about others aroudn him, utilizing anything that will give him an advantage or provide joy. Notes *Battle takes place in Victorian England's streets, at night. *These are amalgamation versions of these warriors, most heavily influenced by the classic novels and films. *Full votes require well-written edges OR a detailed explanation of at least ten sentences. *Half-votes are the previously mentioned requirements sans the "well-written". *Votes with little to no reason, bias, or irrelevant information will not count at all. *All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling.''' *These requirements are abstract; I will count or discount votes depending on their individual merit. Category:Blog posts